MDNT
by Dan Song
Summary: Maverick Blackstone is not normal, even by abnormal standards in society. He may have been born in a family with a good lineage, yet he didn't feel he belonged in society no matter what he did. Yet when the people that do accept him cause him to make a difficult choice in life, he wakes up and sees its time to go back. It's time to go where it all began for him, back to Beacon.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

"So once he's seventeen he will join Beacon as a student to become a Huntsman?" Said a middle-aged man with a green sweater and jacket on with gray colored hair.

"Yes. He is the heir to the Blackstone name and my son. I want to give him a better life than I had. One I won't be able to see him live. Please, Ozpin... Do your best to take care of him." The man had black hair and wore a suit to match. His son was in the bedroom sound asleep, unwary of the fact his life was to change.

He led Ozpin to a room hidden in the hall towards the study. He took a bag and put in it a book, a katana with a lever like a guard over the handle, and a necklace in the shape of a black lion roaring. He gave the bag to Ozpin.

"Listen, Ming, It's not too late for you and Mary to come too. There's plenty room on the ship for all four of us," he pleaded for him to see reason.

"No. We want our child to have a life we can be happy of, even though it pains us to say goodbye to him like this. _She_ will be merciless Ozpin, and you know it's my code to fight for those I care about. Goodbye, and take care of my-"

" _Our son."_ A woman with platinum blonde hair said as she walked in with a similar sword as the one she carried in her hand. She had an air of authority as if an entire army would never look away as she talked. She grabbed the other man by the hand.

"Maria are they here?" She slowly nodded and she looked close to crying, but she held it in. They all went to the little boy's room, their son Maverick sound asleep. His parents kissed him on the forehead one last time as Ozpin lifted him and brought him outside to a small airship.

"Oz, this sword is for when he's ready to train. There's also a book with pictures… of the happier times for him to look at if he ever needs to, and this." She took off a black necklace that looked like a lion wit its mouth open as if to roar. As it was placed it Ozpin's hand it felt heavy, almost as much as this goodbye was going to be. "Give this to him when he wakes up. He'll know what it means, he'll cry, but that won't stop our little Maverick." Ming had tears in his eyes as Mary started to cry into his shoulder. The door to the ship closed as Ozpin gave a nod of understanding and anger.

"Don't worry, he will be safe. It's the least I could do for close friends, nevermind students of mine. But if you do survive, please do come." Ozpin said as the ship door closed to the Bullhead, and it began to fly off.

The ship was out of sight once sounds of yells and gunfire broke out. Ming drew the twin knives at his sides and Mary drew hers, a katana much like the one she had forged for her son to use. A multitude of men in red ran at the estate, the very intent of murder in their eyes.

They rushed and struck down every foe in their wake. He threw a switch in his knives as the blades shot out, wires attaching them to the hilt. He spun and stabbed each one that got in his way until he met a man with his hair in a ponytail and bladed gauntlets on his wrist. The man's face lit up into a wide grin as he laughed, his yellow eyes filled with madness.

"Oh, Ming Ming Ming! How good to see you! How's the family? Because they're about to be dead." He lunged as Maria pressed on the weapons guard, causing the blade to shoot out like a rope. She flicked it and scratched the man's face. He laughed even more. Ming reeled in his knives and locked blades with the man. The couple exchanged blows with the assassin until a shot went through Maria's chest.

"You fucking bastard!" Ming felt his rage bubble out as teal colored fire engulfed his arms and knives. All that went through his mind was Maria's currently dying body on the grass.

As she bled out she had a final talk with herself. _Well, you did it. Won a Vytal festival tournament, married your Prince Charming, had a beautiful son that looks like the both of you two and died protecting them. Looks like I'll be seeing you soon, as well Dear. I guess not all Fairy Tales have a happy ending, huh?_ As she felt herself slip into death she wore a smile on her face, tears coming down. _Maverick, please grow strong._

Ming was battering against the man, cutting and burning him as he went. "Tyrion, as soon as I kill you you'll be torn apart so much no one will know your arms from your entrails!" The fire coming from him was turning a dark orange from its original teal, causing Tyrion to back up more than he'd like. The usual joking attitude he had as he hunted his prey was replaced with fear.

 _Damn Watts, of the two we needed to kill both! You kill one, and well… you end up in my situation._ The man thought to himself as he desperately tried to out-speed the Huntsman.

The dance ended as Ming took his knives and stabbed Tyrion into his sternum with the white hot knives. "You see Tee, I knew you'd be coming. Our son's gone and so's my wife And you know what they say. Never fight a man who's everything to keep, and nothing to lose." Ming brought the knives up to his neck, ready to swing with both across the pale skin of the lunatic. He took his foot and stepped on the scorpion tail trying to coil behind him, causing Tyrian to yell in shock and terror.

decapitate him as a bullet went through his head. The body fell like a bag of rocks, right next to Maria's dead body. Tyrion gave a thumbs up to Watts. He got up and looked at the two old friends. He put his finger to his eye. A tear? A tear from a psychotic killer like him?

"You were right Ming, you'd die where you were born, and I'd be the last one standing." A wide smile grew on his face as he let tears fall and looked up at the sky. "YOU WERE RIGHT GODDAMMIT! YOU WOULD MAKE A WOUND ON ME GREATER THAN ANY OF MY CHALLENGERS!" He laughed and cried, all in what a sane person would call an insane roar of crying and laughter.

A man with a sniper rifle on his shoulder, wearing a fancy red and brown tail coat on approached from behind. "Shut up you loon. We need to burn the estate and bury the bodies. She doesn't want there to be a single sign of life left."

Tyrion looked up and stopped as if he hadn't been crying and laughing at all. "True. We the hunters must now mask our trail or we become the prey!" He laughed into the night until he suddenly stopped. "Wait they said the Cub is gone."

At this, the man with the rifle, Watts, had his own look of horror on his face. "If the son is gone then this is all for-"

"Shush shush shush Monopoly man, this could be good. After all, if that child will anything like his father, he will let his hatred fester. Once it becomes too great, it will bloom into an all too great bloody flower for us to pick."

"Salem wanted us to-"

"DO NOT SPEAK THE GODDESS' NAME! She will understand, and reward us once it is time. I mean," He walked over to the dead bodies of people he used to know as companions, and smiled. "Who's to say this child won't come to us?"

* * *

Maverick woke up to the sounds of clocks and being in an unfamiliar bed. He was still in the pajamas he had slept in, but not the same blanket or room. His tired eyes widened as soon as he saw the necklace on the dresser next to him. His father said he'd only be given that once he was an adult or… He could feel the weight suddenly fall on him like a sudden rainfall. He took the lion into his hand and he cried as any child would when his parents died. He knew they were Huntsman and death was always a day away, but nothing could stop the tears. Ozpin came in and stood there as Maverick cried.

His father and mother said he'd only be given that once he was an adult or when… He could feel the weight suddenly fall on him like a sudden rainfall. He took the black lion into his hand and he cried as any child would when his parents died. He knew they were Huntsman and death was always a day away, but nothing could stop the tears. Ozpin came in and stood there as Maverick cried. He walked over and sat by him.

"It's okay child. He said you'd know what to do." He said, trying his best to comfort him.

Maverick wiped the tears and nodded his head. He put it around his neck and looked at Ozpin. He smiled back and brought the boy out to his office. A large room with a glass floor showing thousands of gears at work. Standing there was a blonde woman holding a tablet similar to what his father would look at night when mom was away. He'd type on it and send messages to her while she was on missions or vice versa.

"Maverick, this is Glynda Goodwitch, and I am Professor Ozpin. For the time being, she will be your teacher for the rest of your academic studies, I will be your guardian, and both of will, for the time being, take care of you. Then in the end of the year, you will head to Signal to learn the basics of being a Huntsman. If you wish to that is."

As he was told this the young boy remembered something his father had told him if something like this was to ever happen. _Son, if I and Mom ever die, a man named Professor Ozpin will take you in. You won't have to become a Huntsman like us, just know that even if you don't we'll still be proud of you. Find your own way in life, even if you have to force the world to its knees to see it won't push you around._

That moment was forever burned into his mind. It was the last request of his now dead father. He was led back to the room where Ozpin showed he had a variety of clothes and a few things his father wanted to let him have. Then he saw the sword.

"Is that what I think it is?" He had a huge amount of surprise was in his voice.

"What do you mean? Isn't this the same as your mother's sword?" Ozpin was confused. What was so special about it than his mother's?

"It's a custom made Blackstone sword. Usually, they're massed produced and I'd have to modify it on my own, but this was already made for me ahead of time with all that in mind. Even look what it say on the sheath." Ozpin adjusted his glasses and a smile came across his face. It read "Avengers fight for those who have passed, but a hero fights for those who are in front of him because they are what allows him to move forward." It was a message to Maverick. They wanted him to move on, not be sad and become reckless.

Ozpin adjusted his glasses and a smile came across his face. It read "Avengers fight for those who have passed, Heroes fight for those who are here and cannot fight." It was a message to Maverick. They wanted him to move on, not be sad and become reckless. Ozpin smiled as the message wasn't just to Maverick, but to many people.

Ozpin smiled as the message wasn't just to Maverick, but to many people.

He had Maverick go put on fresh clothes and sat down at the desk in his new room and ate some cereal. Later on, after breakfast, Glynda came in for his first day to study. She taught him about each of the kingdoms. First Mistral, where he had been born, Vale his new home, and the other kingdoms. He looked out the window as he saw multiple airships fly by bringing students to the academy.

 _In seven years_ , he thought, _I'll be learning how to be a Huntsman too..._

* * *

 **A/N: For those confused as to why I'm not doing Volume 4, I have a reason. You see as I was thinking of writing it I went through what pretty much every writer, or artist goes through looking at past works. "Hey, I can do that better." So yes, MDNT is getting a FULL reboot. It is time for this boy to get his head on straight and put these to use! Get ready people, cause it's about to get good with a new beginning! Let's RUMBLE!**


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbye, Past

I firmly laced my boots on one last time as I waited for the time to approach. The wind was nice and gentle as the morning became noon. Red leaves began to fall upon the Forever Fall area, giving it an almost magical feel. I brought my fingers through my white hair, lifting it up so I could put on my white mask over my eyes.

The rush of footsteps made me turn my head. Standing there was a girl with black hair with a bowtie in it, and a black white outfit with a shirt exposing her midriff stood next to a man with red hair. He had horns coming out of his head and wore a black tuxedo-like outfit as always, along with a mask similar to mine.

My own choice of clothes had been a simple gray t-shirt, jeans, boots, fingerless gloves, and a sleeveless hoodie of sorts that I left unzipped. I walked up to them and looked down the hill and to our left, where our target was fast approaching.

"Maverick, check it." Adam, the man in the tux, said.

I nodded and held out my right hand, black mist coming out of it and solidifying into a sniper rifle. I got into position and looked through the sight. Just as we had planned the SDC train was making its way down the tracks towards the cliff were on top of. I took my hand and gave a thumbs up.

"We're set. The train is about to come right around for boarding."

I let the weapon disappear back into nothingness as the train got closer. With how high up we were, there was only one route of entry we could use to get on. My legs began to tense up as I knew what was coming next. Without a single word of communication, we jumped off the cliff. My feet hit the slope, causing me to slide down as I held onto the katana at my side.

As soon as we were close enough we jumped once again. We all pulled out our weapons and stabbed them into the top of the train. With how fast and far we had come the last thing we'd want is for one of us to be blown off by the speed.

I took Lawless, my katana, out of the metal plating and made my way over to a door that would let us in. Adam then took his own weapon, Blush, and Wilt. It was a combination of a katana, along with the handle being able to turn into a gun. He used this feature to shoot the hinges off to let us in. I rearranged Lawless back into place, and slammed my fist together, causing the black mist to cover them to be covered in a clawed gauntlet. I lifted that hatch, allowing them to get in first.

Once that was done I dropped down with them, only to see the numerous Atlessian Knights in the car. I smiled as I was already in _my_ element with this situation.

Adam nodded. "Looks like we'll be doing this the hard way."

"Easy for you to say!" I said in response as I began to stretch before it got serious.

"He's right, don't be so dramatic."

"Thank you, Blake," I said to our female compatriot.

The lights turned on, revealing the whole car was indeed filled with Atlessian Knight model security bots. Seems the SDC had decided to make use of that money of their after the last time I had a crack at these things. As they surrounded us their hands were replaced by what seemed to be multi-barreled machine guns.

"Intruder, identify yourself." One of them said in a heavy metallic tone.

Once Adam shot one wit his katana popping out, I knew it was time. I pounced on one of them, ripping its metal exoskeleton apart with my claws. We had both taken out one each, causing the others to see we weren't going peacefully on this run.

I was delighted to see some have their hands turn into blades and rush at me. This was my favorite kind of situation, being able to fight my enemy however I chose. With Greed I might as well have had the claws of some animal. Then again, I kinda was an animal when I thought about it. I took my hand and thrust it into one of the Knights, throwing his body into another as I sliced another with my clawed fingers.

My ears then picked up the noise of rotating like a minigun. I got down low as a hail of bullets zipped above me taking out the other Knights in a flash. Adam used his katana to deflect them while Blake rushed in for the kill and took out a few more as she got down low and spun.

To describe it was a beautiful purple and black tornado of sorts as she ripped them apart with more finesse than I had. I moved out of the way as one tried to run me through, causing me to rip its head off and throw it behind me. I looked to see the door then open, showing us we had some more hoping to "welcome" us.

"Goodie, more fodder for the general to send," I said as I ran out there to see Adam and Blake making quick work of them. For being the one to usually do this stuff, I really wasn't doing my job.

Seeing them surrounded gave me a perfect opportunity as I jumped up and let my gauntlets fade away. I held my hand out once again, this time two black pistols being formed. I let off shots as I spun downwards, hitting each one with a resounding thunk of metal. Seeing the havoc we were causing made me quite happy. That was nothing though compared to seeing them work together. They really were worthy of being the "fangs" of the White Fang.

After seeing everything was out of the way we made our way in. The car was filled with numerous containers of Dust. Fire, ice, wind, earth, lightning... There was enough in here to open up quite a couple Dust shops. Too bad they basically had a monopoly on the whole thing. Adam seemed to have what we were looking for.

"Perfect, move up to the next car. I'll set the charges."

"What about the crew members?" Blake asked, worry in her amber eyes. I stopped as she said that.

"What about them?" He said almost coldly.

 _Rule number one of the Blackstone family. Do not kill unless there is no other option, or they absolutely deserve it. Mercy is often an option, but some do not see it often as the_ only _option._

Those words resounded in my mind until I felt a presence. I looked behind me to see something that would've given me nightmares had I not learned to come to terms with my light fear of spiders. The fact the thing had giant guns canceled that out, however.

"Adam!" Blake said disappointedly.

It didn't take long for me to get my gauntlets back up as it began to fire lasers. As it fired I rolled out of the way, keeping my arms up to shield myself. Meanwhile, Blake was trying to make her way to it to take it out. This wasn't the best choice as it simply swatted her away. Seeing that made my blood begin to boil, as well as Adam's. I looked at him, and he nodded.

"You get the legs, I'll get the top."

"Got it!" I said as I rushed in and began to sink my claws deep into the metal legs as it made its way towards her.

Adam slashed at its head with a few strikes while I helped Blake up. This wasn't helpful as it simply kicked him away. I brought its leg up ready to squash me and Blake both. I felt my left eye twitch as I took both my arms and grabbed the robotic limb, ripping it off as Adam got Blake out of the way.

I backed up over to Blake and Adam, feeling my hair become warm.

"We need to get out of here," Blake said.

"Yeah, this thing is-" It then brought its arms together, creating an even bigger gun that was charging up. "Well, it's going to fuck us up, to be frank."

This was proven to be correct as it shot, blasting us out of the car and onto the next one. Out of the times, I had been hit, that was not one I wanted to happen again. If anything I wanted to rip that thing a new one right now. I got into position as Adam yelled out to the both of us.

"Try and buy me more time!"

"Are you sure?" Blake asked him.

"Do it!" He yelled once again. If he was going to try what I thought he was going to try, this all depended on us.

We both ran towards the Spider Droid as we let off more blast from its guns. I brought my fist back and prepared to punch it, summoning more of the armored gauntlet until it covered my whole right arm. Blake was above in the air, landing behind it cutting into the plating on its back. I jumped up and gave it a nice uppercut, allowing her to get in and shot into its exposed neck. This seemed to cause it to go back into its giant gun form again.

"MOVE!" Yelled Adam as we both got behind him as it let forth another huge blast.

He took out his katana partway and absorbed the blast before sheathing it once again. The robot then leaped at him, the biggest mistake it ever could've made. Adam's hair shone an almost cherry red with the energy he had absorbed. Justa s the robot was about to land, he sliced, ripping it apart and causing it to disintegrate.

I turned around to share in the excitement of seeing what Adam had done with Blake, only to see her on the next car, weapon in hand. I and Adam ran over. She seemed to be sad, yet that wasn't what surprised me.

"Blake what are you-"

"Goodbye." She said as she took her weapon, Gambol Shroud as she called it, and cut the link keeping our part of the train together. I was shocked, so was Adam as she seemed to fade off into the distance while we simply slowed down.

I finally understood what was happening, and smiled. Seems she was a bit like me and had seen the true colors of this organization we were so proud to be a part of. She had asked what was going to happen to the crew. Adam had simply disregarded them.

 _Of course, he would,_ I thought. _They're human, we're Faunus. Most of have been stepped upon and treated like monsters_ _just because we're different. Yet not all humans are like that. Some of us had the luck to meet those that are good._

It was a gambit with the decision I had to make, especially with how the cars were getting further and further away. Yet I had come to know Blake and Adam equally. I had left Beacon because I felt I wasn't making a difference. That being a Huntsman wouldn't be good enough. Yet what was the difference? In the end, I was a hero, but not for the reason I wanted. In the end, I was just a killer, something that I didn't want to Blake to be.

The cause we had joined the White Fang for wasn't even the goal anymore. Most just wanted to eradicate humans like Adam does, or like me and Blake, who remember that simple wish for equality.

I sighed and unsheathed Lawless, something I rarely ever did unless the situation called for it. "It was a hell of a ride, huh Adam?" I said to my friend.

"Just what do you mean by that? If you're going to abandon our cause then you can just-"

I held my katana out to Adam, my eyes finally clear. The wind blew my hair away, revealing the one thing that showed I was a Faunus. My golden left eye that was like a lion's own. It was time to finally release myself.

"What cause? Our cause has become so corrupt that we think it's pure. We wanted equality through peace, not fear. Something Blake and I have both seen. Sorry Adam, but I've got better things to use my talents on than your lost cause. I wanted to be Hero, but not the kind you want."

I pressed on the guard of my katana, causing the blade to separate into segments. I flicked my wrist, catching a tree branch overhead. Adam seemed to reach out for me, only to grab nothing as I made my way through the trees to Blake. I used my blade-whip to maneuver myself to catch up with the still speeding train.

* * *

Luck must have been favoring me as I was able to catch a small glimpse of a figure sitting down, their head buried in their knees. I sheathed my sword in mid-jump and summoned my clawed gauntlets, falling with a heavy thump onto the platform. I dug my claws into the metal to steady myself. I looked to see Blake look at me with what seemed to be a mix of happiness and caution. I got up and walked over to her, sitting down next to her while I set Lawless next to me.

"If you're here to get me to come back, You might as well leave. There is-"

"That's not why I'm here. I'm joining you." I said to her.

"No reason for me to back where- What?!" She said in surprise.

"You heard it right. I got as many reasons as you do for leaving. Maybe once we hit a major city I'll turn myself in once I make sure you're safe. Three years of killing is a long time."

"You don't have to. You could always-"

"What? Pretend like it never happened? You know what I've done. _Everyone_ knows what I've done. I was the damn poster boy for assassins in the White Fang, and I liked it. I just want to make sure you don't end up like that." I put my arm around her, to which she gradually fell into it. "What was it you said? I'm 'the closest you had to a brother'?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Shut up." She stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking again. "But yeah, I guess you kinda are. Not like a brother in arms as in a warrior, but the kind that looks out for those he cares about." She relaxed a bit more. If anything she'd probably fall asleep. "I'm glad it's you here though."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"I just don't know what to do. I didn't think I'd be able to even get this far." She buried her head against my arm, her voice breaking. "The things that I've done- That we've done- I can't bring myself to do it anymore!" She shouted. "Violence was never our intention. We wanted rights through peace. But now... I don't know what to do. I don't want to just sit by while so much evil is in the world that can be stopped, yet I don't even know the first thing I _should_ do." She then looked up at me with amber eyes into my own blue and gold. "What should I do Mav?" She asked with tears in her eyes. "You're strong. You were able to deal with all this for so long and not let it get to you... Yet look at me! I'm just being a damn coward running away like this!"

A thought occurred to my mind. There was an option, despite how much I would hate the idea of having to go back there. Then again the reason Blake had left was why I joined. There was too much evil in the world to simply sit by when it could be changed.

"First of all, you're not a coward. You were the bigger person and knew what was the right thing to do. Never think otherwise. Second, there is one idea I have, though it may be riskier than I want it to be." I said as I stared up at the sky.

"What?" She asked me. I simply grabbed Lawless and gave her a knowing look.

"Come on, I'm sure you got a little bit of a clue. After all, haven't I told you that I have some basic connections with a certain someone in Vale? Right? I'm sure with what I have in mind, we'll be able to fit in quite nicely."

* * *

 **A/N: It's here people! And for a first chapter, this went pretty well writing-wise. I decided to instead have it to where Maverick joined the Fang in order to find his calling, and we still get that trained killer sort of vibe. That and since he's half Faunus, his left eye being his trait feels shows he's got both human and Faunus blood in his veins. Now as for interest since this does have romance, that won't be a factor till we got all the chips on the table, my friends. See ya next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Twist

"Listen I get just staying at the apartment is boring and all, but you didn't have to wake me up at three-"

"Five," Blake said, correcting me.

" _Five_ in the morning to make breakfast, not to mention go out early in the morning. You could have at least let me have... I don't know... Maybe two more hours of sleep?" I suggested to her.

"If I did you'd make it four. I know you're a heavy sleeper, and you need the exercise as well. Just because you can eat whatever you want and not gain weight, doesn't mean you can just sit in there and clean Lawless. Think about it, you get to see your hometown in a way."

"Yes, even though my hometown would officially be," I took my finger and pointed at the far sight of Beacon. "One of the random dorms at the Academy."

We continued walking, rounding a corner as we made our way to a cafe we had decided to go to as our main source of food in the morning. A bonus was that they served tea to die for. Well, in my opinion. I wasn't too sure how Blake liked the tea there, but she didn't complain.

"So, what should we expect of Ozpin?" She asked. "From the sound of it, he's the only obstacle we have to get into Beacon, right?"

I nodded. "Yes. He's very perceptive, and it's practically impossible to hide anything from him. He isn't the Headmaster for nothing. He's taught me pretty much everything. From sword fighting to semblance control, history..." I smiled as I remembered the time I had spent before joining the Fang. Back when everything was so simple when I was a little kid.

Blake let out a small laugh. "I can imagine. You barely talk about it. I'm guessing everything else just came in time didn't it?"

By "everything else" I knew she meant the fact I was one of the few skilled assassins in the White Fang. She was right, it had come as time went on. Never had it come across to me that I'd be able to kill someone. After all, most Huntsman didn't find a need for it.

Huntsman, in general, were supposed to kill Grimm and save people. Taking a life was anything but a small feat. You were taking something that every right to belong in the world, out of it. Didn't help that it turned out to be something I was good at. A talent that was the last thing I thought I'd ever do.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." I replied.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. We can put it behind us once we get into Beacon. So, anything else I should be aware of? You said there was some sort of test we might have to do?"

"Yeah," I answered. I took another sip of tea. "There's written and practical exams. Both are optional, but you have to take one. Either you get in through intelligence and wisdom, or through skill. We might not have to worry about that though."

"How come?"

"Ozpin is anything _but_ dumb. He can know everything about a person just be looking at them. Right off the bat, he'll know you're a Faunus and that you didn't teach yourself how to fight."

Her yellow eyes slightly widened. "So in other words..."

I nodded at Blake. "Don't try hiding anything, because he'll see right through you. Just let him find it out for himself, it's the best chance you have. You want to make a change, right?"

For a moment Blake stopped and looked down. It didn't take a scientist to know what was going on in her mind. We wanted to put the White Fang behind us. The best way was for us to use what skills we had for the greater good. In a way, it was like we were repenting for our sins.

No, it was exactly that.

"I do," Blake answered. "I do and I will. And if becoming a Huntress is what it takes for relations between humans and Faunus to come to pass, I'll become one."

* * *

After breakfast we spent most of our time walking around town, looking at the sights. Blake was right, it was like coming home after such a long time. Since she had practically dragged me out of bed, I didn't have my fingerless gloves or even my sleeveless hoodie. Just my jeans and grey t-shirt.

Blake wore her usual black and white clothes, her shirt exposing her midriff. Looking at her I noticed she wasn't wearing her scarf she usually had. Then again, the weather wasn't cold. From the looks of it, Spring was parading through the town, giving it that nice warm and cold mix I loved.

From the looks of it, Spring was parading through the town, giving it that nice warm and cold mix I loved. Perfect weather for the clothes we were wearing. Hell, we looked like a couple or siblings with how close we were as I showed her around. No doubt my old self was showing. The lame puns I was making and how I went on about certain moments with the teachers at Beacon who were like a family to me.

We stopped our sightseeing at the park, sitting down to relax after all the walking. My white hair still covered my left eye, the only thing showing I was a Faunus. It as funny. Unlike Blake who had cat ears, or Adam with his horns, I only had _one_ lion eye as my trait. During the White Fang, people gave me the name "Half-Blood" simply because of that fact.

"Maverick!" I heard Blake shout.

"What!?" I said dramatically, making her crack a smile as my voice squawked.

"You were spacing out again." She pointed out. "Seems you really did miss this place."

"I guess I kinda did. I didn't think I did, but the nostalgia is just so... Damn." I said looking around. "Running away to the Fang seemed like my only choice. I wanted to be with other people like me, and try to make a difference. But instead, I ended up doing things that go against everything a Huntsman stands for."

"No, you didn't," Blake said. "The people you killed truly deserved it. It wasn't your place to kill them, but they deserved it for how they treated Faunus. You didn't just commit crimes, you also helped people. Dornhelm was one of them."

"You know about that?" I asked her, surprised Blake heard about it.

"It was your first assassination mission. You were supposed to kill the head of Dornhelm Finance, a banking company. He had assaulted multiple female employees who were Faunus. Things went south, and instead of doing what your commander asked, you made sure to get as many humans out of there as possible so they wouldn't be hurt by the bomb planted."

"I still killed the sick bastard though." I pointed out. "Whole point was to have me kill a target I could nothing but hate and despise."

"Still," She moved to get more comfortable. "You're a kind person at heart. You wouldn't even lend a hand on me or Ilia during training." She laughed after she brought up one of my more younger moments.

Slightly embarrassed I let out a sigh at how she still remembered that. "I was taught to not to hit women unless they're brandishing a weapon at me, or in extreme circumstances. Despite that, I still won."

"Not to mention the times you went out of your way losing on purpose since you had a crush on her."

"You're not going to let go of that, are you?" I asked. "It was three years ago! I mean yeah Ilia was..." My mind began to wander with how Ilia was one of the few girls in my life I had liked.

 _It was just a crush, that's all. Any kid had had a little crush on someone they knew._

"Don't worry, I never told her," Blake said with a smile. "Just something I remembered." She frowned. "Does it ever get easier, leaving?"

Shaking my head I put my hands on my knees, and leaned forward, looking around the park. "No, it doesn't. You're gonna feel like there's a hole, a space that needs something to fill it. Making friends is one way, but overall it doesn't go away. Don't think leaving was the wrong thing to do. It's the total opposite."

"I know, but-"

"No buts!" I said to her as I pulled her close, changing my voice to sound like some sort of godfather. "Life may throw ya a curve-ball now and then, but only when ya don't see it coming does it hit you right in the face. Play the game, don't let the game play you. So wipe that frown off your face and show life you got your own curveball to throw. Plus," I went back to my normal voice. "You got me, right? Your pseudo big brother who knows Beacon in and out!"

"I'm glad you came with me Maverick." Blake got up from the bench, putting her hands behind her. "If not, I don't know how I'd deal with leaving the White Fang. So much has happened. Without you, I'd probably go insane."

"What do you mean 'probably'?" I asked as I got up and stretched, letting out a yawn. "You'd have to be insane to deal with me!"

She shook her head as she smiled at me. "You're such a dork."

We left the park and decided to head to Tukson's Book Trade. If there was anything we shared, it was a love for books. Something I'd passed onto her to pass time. I had to admit, seeing her dive straight into a book reminded me of when I did the exact same thing when I was a kid.

Yet looking around at all the options, there was a thought that began to nag me. I'd be coming back to Ozpin and Glynda after three or four years of running away. Sure they had probably put tabs on me, but no doubt there'd be questioning. After all, there had been a specific thing they had wanted to talk to me about.

My only question is what was it, and why did it concern that girl named Autumn?

* * *

Before Blake had even woken up I got the message on my scroll. I had been trying to fall asleep for the past hour after using the bathroom, but it seemed my brain wasn't allowing me that luxury.

The notification showed me the name of the sender. It had been a long time since I had seen Glynda Goodwitch's name. I tapped the screen to open it. Unsurprisingly it was an acceptance of an appointment to meet for enrollment into Beacon.

I hadn't entirely told Blake all the details of getting accepted into Beacon. First, of course, was the interview that we'd both have to do. Depending on how that went we'd be told whether or not we had to choose between the practical or written exam, which we'd, of course, pick the practical.

What I hadn't told her about of course was the actual initiation. Ozpin and Glynda had never told me the specifics when I was growing up, but from what I remembered there was a system they used to put the students into teams of four. These teams would work together for the rest of their time there, developing their skills and their overall efficiency as a team.

To be honest, I already knew that I wouldn't get into Beacon through normal means. Something I didn't want to tell Blake. Unlike me, she had a true purpose to be a huntress. She _could_ make a difference in the world by being one.

I wouldn't.

All I was good at were two things- Cooking and killing. No doubt Ozpin and Glynda would know this, which would mean either going to prison or leaving the kingdom. Which both could work out unexpectedly well in my case. All it would take for me to get to Mistral was a few lien, some new clothes, and just be some big-shot in the Underworld. It could work out.

Again, that was only if it didn't work. There was one other option that they could take, which might be seen as the most unlikely and unexpected out of all of them. After all, I was eighteen, almost about to be nineteen.

Then again, only tomorrow would show which of these would happen. In the meantime, all I wanted to do was spend what little time I had left with one of the few people I could still call Friend.

* * *

"So, what makes you think we wouldn't know you were back in the Kingdom... Maverick Blackstone." The gray-haired and green-eyed man said to me.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't think you wouldn't know. I just acted like it so you'd feel I was cocky and overconfident in my abilities." I replied while scratching my head. "Not exactly easy to hide from you, just saying."

"Flattering," Ozpin said with a smile. "Good to know some things don't change. Though to be honest, I didn't think you'd find someone special in the White Fang, not to mention convince them to become a Huntsman. Seems you have the same charm your father did." He took a sip from his mug with Vale's crest, two axes forming an X.

"She isn't my girlfriend, just someone I met. Actually, I'm the one who followed after she left. I couldn't just leave her along, you know I'm not that kind of guy."

"Yes, you were one to comfort people in distress." He pointed out, using his mug to gesture. "Now." He set down his mug and laced his hands together. "Why did you leave three years ago? I promise I won't judge. I... I just want to know."

The stress seemed to release in one sigh as I put my arms on the table. I hadn't bothered keeping my hair over my lion eye. Out of everyone, I was the most comfortable with him seeing it. "I was tired," I said, letting anger seethe in my voice. "I was tired of not being able to do anything. Ever since I first came here, when you brought me here after my parents died out on a mission, all I've done is learn. Learn how to fight, learn how to master a semblance I was skilled in, learn right from wrong." I shook my head and looked at Ozpin, my emotions showing all too well to my father figure. "I was tired of feeling useless."

"Maverick you've never been-"

"Useless? I know you've probably been in similar situations, but that's what it was. Seeing students go out there and come back, saving people or keeping us safe from Grimm, meanwhile I'm wasting my time until I'm seventeen and I can legally enter a Huntsman Academy!? I _needed_ to do something. I couldn't let myself just sit around waiting anymore, I had to do something."

"And that something was the Fang?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes. The White Fang was."

"Why them? I understand at the time they were peaceful but the change they went through... Your eyes show what that's done to you."

"I know. That's why I know you won't want me here at Beacon. Go ahead and say it Ozpin. My only reason for coming here was to make sure Blake was safe and was able to get here, even the rent for the apartment we're staying at I paid a couple months in advance just in case. So, enough with the talking and questions. Just say it already." I said to him, making sure to show how impatient I was. This had been dragging on too long for him to tell me I wasn't going to get in.

"Very well then, here is my answer." He got up, grabbing his cane and mug, and headed to the door. "On your scroll, you'll find a message from me. You may think you know me Maverick, but I know that deep down, you truly care for those who need a light in their life. You've helped many in this school, whether being the little kid you were, or motivating students to do their best. Now, you are the one who does the opposite- You will inspire, and maybe, in the distant future, bring in the new generation that will truly bring peace to the world. Welcome to Beacon, Maverick Blackstone."

As he left I took my scroll out of my pocket, dumbfounded at what he said. With a few swipes I opened my inbox and looked at not the message he sent, but the file. Instantly a picture of a red-haired girl with silver eyes popped up, with bits of information about her.

What immediately drew my attention was her -years-old, currently attending Signal. It seemed normal for a girl who wanted to be a Huntress until I saw the next bit. She wasn't just some girl wanting to be a hero.

She was much more important than I thought as I scrolled down additional information. I bolted out of my chair and saw Ozpin at the other end of the hall, turning around and standing, his shoulders showing he already knew what my reaction was.

"What the hell is this!?" I said, pointing at the scroll.

"That," He pointed with his mug, "Is why we need you. Be ready, as much has happened since you left. So much that we need your help Maverick, just like we needed your parent's."

* * *

 **A/N: IT'S ALIIIIIIIIVE! You thought I wasn't ever gonna re-upload, didn't you? Sorry but this is what my account was made for, and what it shall always be. As said I needed to find out where I wanted to take this story, and I believe I've found said direction. Time for Midnight to come back to life! Let the horn sound, cause I'm home peeps! Midnight! IS! HOME!**


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome Back

With the black staff, I used my semblance to create I kept myself in place as we flew on the airship. Helicopters I could handle, that and Bullheads. A giant hunk of metal in the sky? No way in hell.

Only Blake and Adam knew of my fear of heights. It wasn't that I was afraid of being in the air, it's just I liked being up high with nothing to stand on. At least with a regular boat, I knew there was water to hit and swim in. Up in the sky, you had a long way to fall.

That was an understatement.

"Relax, I doubt this airship is likely to stop functioning with the number of students that are on it. They're built exactly so that won't happen." Blake said while reading her book.

"Saying it doesn't help. How much longer until we land? Any long and I might end up like that blondie over there" I said while still holding onto the staff, using my left hand to gesture to the guy in armor and a hoodie, currently emptying his breakfast into the trashcan.

"I'm glad we're not over there. I feel bad for any Faunus on here who have a good nose. The smell is already bad enough."

"Guess who can't smell because of allergies though." With a smug smile, I looked over to see Blake giving me an angry look.

"Take your pills and that wouldn't happen."

"I did. They might help, but it's spring. You know this is the worst time of the year with the pollen everywh... Everyw... Every- ACHOO!" I tried to say "everywhere" as my nose began to tickle, the sneeze finally coming out and burning my throat. "Ow..."

Blake let out a small laugh, making me glare at her. So what if I couldn't control if I had to sneeze? Even if I could, it wouldn't change the fact I couldn't smell anything. Looking up I noticed some people were looking over at us, probably because of my sneezing. I let the staff fade back into nothingness and gripped the arm of the chair for good measure.

Made for flight or not, if anything happened I wasn't going to be the one free falling or getting blown up if this ship crashed. In order to cope, I bounced my right leg up and down, trying to focus on anything but the windows giving a view of Beacon's cliffside and the clouds dotting the sky.

In my mind, I went over everything that had happened over the past week. Ozpin had wasted no time feeling me in on everything from after I ran away to the Fang. Autumn's condition, Salem, Maidens, relics... Every single thing that I had to be told. I looked at it as being part of some Inner Circle now.

Along with the other Headmasters of the other Academies, Qrow Branwen, and Glynda, I was now told of people known as Maidens who could use something you'd only hear of in stories- Magic. Apparently, Autumn was one of these such people and attacked because of it. They had no clue who had done it, or where they were now. All they had was somehow her power was split in half, and that she was in critical condition, all of this happening in the past year.

I was skeptical at first, but that's the thing about Ozpin. He may be a kind man and joke around, but it was easy to see when he was being serious. The job he had given me was extra weight to the stress of learning all of this.

Ozpin didn't just tell me of the Maiden's, but of a girl named Ruby Rose. She was fifteen and attended Signal. From what I remembered it was a combat school on Patch, a small island off of Vale's shore. Combat Schools are the "Middle Schools" of the Huntsman Profession, most giving students access to basic training and building their own weapons for combat.

She must've been some sort of prodigy for Ozpin to go out of his way to allow her in two years in advance. That wasn't why I was "hired" though. I asked, but all Ozpin told me was "She has silver eyes, that's all you need to know for now".

Ever since I'd gone over the information I had been given. Her sister was going into Beacon as well, Yang Xiao Long, seventeen years old. I won't lie, she was definitely beautiful. But that wasn't what my focus was supposed to be on.

Ruby Rose's weapon was a sniper-rifle scythe, something that gave me nightmares on how that'd be useable. Semblance was enhanced speed, and overall she seemed to have the basics down as a fighter. Her academic grades weren't the best, but then again, not the worst.

My job would have to protect her, at any cost. Something completely different to what I used to do. All Lawless had been used for was to take lives out of this world, not to protect those that were born into it. Yet that didn't mean that could change, being a Huntsman had been my dream before joining the White Fang, so now was a good time as any to change what my sword had been used for.

"You're going to get wrinkles if you keep doing that Mav," Blake said to me as she read her book.

As soon as she said that I put my hand up to my forehead to see I had furrowed my eyebrows as I lost myself in thinking about the recent events, and my current mission. The girl had been near the boy who vomited just a few minutes ago, so at least I had her in my view. That and so was her older sister, Yang Xiao Long.

There wasn't much on her. Blonde hair, pale skin, Mistral descent it looked like from this far away. She wore fingerless gloves, shorts, and a tan vest that was exposing some assets that would draw any guy's attention. What stood out to me were the bracelets she wore and her arms. Of all the information on her, physical strength was something she had plenty of. After all, shotgun gauntlets would need a good punch behind it when in close combat. To be honest, she had it all. Good looks, and the physical abilities of a Huntress.

Ruby Rose was different. Unlike her older sister, her frame was more for speed. No doubt the sniper rifle-scythe she carried would mean she has some decent arm strength, but it was still a heavy piece of metal. Automatically I ranked Ruby as more of a rogue type like Blake, and Yang as a tank.

I slouched against the seat, putting my right leg on my left, pulling my hood down for a fake darkness. There were a good five or ten minutes before we would make it to Beacon, so a nap wasn't entirely out of the question. Even with the hood down, my ears would be enough in case something happened.

"Hey sis, how about that guy in black over there? He looks hot, right?"

"YAAAAAANG!"

After hearing Ruby Rose shout at her sister, I tried to not let the blush show on my face. Being called hot was not something I expected today.

"Don't you dare snicker, Blake," I said as she laughed quietly.

 _This is gonna be a long day, isn't it?_ I asked myself.

* * *

"Oh my god how I missed the ground!"

Shouting I jogged out of the airship, wanting to get off the hunk of metal before its engines decided to fail. No way was I going to even stay on that thing for any longer than I had to. Behind me Blake followed, looking at how big Beacon was.

"You lived here? I know you ran away and all, but still... Life must have been good for you."

I got up and nodded. "It was. Growing up in a Huntsman Academy, you learn a lot. Mathematics, Grimm biology, history, combat, and just about everything else."

"Even cooking?" She asked, her face looking confused.

"No, taught I myself that. Ozpin only trusted two people to make his coffee. Me, and Glynda. Now come on! It's been forever and I need a little nostalgia trip."

Grabbing her hand I led her around. A few people, probably other students, were giving us looks here and there. They probably thought we were either a couple or a big brother trying to help out his introverted sister. It didn't matter to me, for once, I was home.

Everything was so surreal to me. The marble tiles that layered the road. The CCT standing in all of its glory. Even the statue of a Huntress and Huntsman I had been intimidated by as a kid. Now it seemed more like it was welcoming me back after being gone for so long. If not for Blake for being here, I'd probably be struggling to even keep it together. I was the type to get emotional just by walking into a place I used to go after being gone for so long.

It was all nostalgic, even the crater with smoke coming out of it.

Wait.

Crater with smoke coming out of it?

"No! Not the pavement!" I shouted.

"Is that... Normal?" Blake asked as something rolled over across the ground towards.

Letting go of her hand I picked up the bottle. The snowflake insignia was enough to tell me it belonged to the Schnee's, which already filled me with mixed emotions. Inside the glass bottle was red powder, most likely Dust. As I looked at it I felt some get onto my hand, making me screw the cap on a bit tighter.

"People really need to be careful with these caps. Enough Dust and even a sneeze can set off an explosion. Now, who's is this?"

"Probably the girl with the Schnee logo on her back, and the suitcases."

"Unbelievable! This is exactly what I was talking about!"

My eyes went over to the girl in a white skirt and long-sleeved shirt chewing out a girl in red... and... black...

Immediately my hand met my face as I slowly dragged it down and sighed. "Gonna be one of those days isn't it?" I said aloud and walked over. Of all days why did it have to be the first day Ruby Rose had to go and make enemies? That's what Mondays are for, well in my experience.

"I'm really really sorry!" Ruby said, trying to apologize while the other girl just made it harder.

"Ugh, you dolt! What are you doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon? This isn't Combat School, it isn't just combat and sparring you know. We're here to fight monsters, so watch where you're going!"

"I said I'm sorry, princess."

Damn, that is some sass if I ever heard any. I thought to myself.

"That'd be Heiress actually, and I think ya dropped this, princess," I said to the girl with white hair Ruby had been talking to.

Blake walked up right next to me, her book in her hand. How did she still have the time to read while walking? "She's Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the biggest producers of energy propellant in the world." She explained while still reading her book.

"Finally some decent-"

"Ah ah ah, not done," I said, waving my finger. "The same company also happens to have some labor practices, and don't even get into the business partners. Shade is afoot!"

"How dare- The nerve of-"

Clenching her fist at her sides Weiss Schnee turned around and left, no doubt unhappy at me and Blake taking the poor girl's side. Ruby seemed to chuckle a little bit at the whole exchange. That or my tone for "Shade is afoot!". Being a comedian was one my strong suits next to killing after all. Not to mention it was better to make a person laugh than kill them.

Turning I was about to talk to her until Blake took my hand and pulled me along as we made our way over away from Ruby Rose. It wasn't until we were far off she stopped and looked at me with wide amber eyes. My face turned calm.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned.

"That was Weiss Schnee, what other problem could there possibly be?! She's a Schnee. You're either forgetful or uncaring if you can't remember the number of people you've killed that worked for her father. If anything gets out about us being part of the Fang, or you being him it'll be-"

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Blake, look at me. This will be fine. Nothing bad is going to happen. She has no clue we're Faunus, or even who I am, even with the fact my sword is literally right at my side." Using my left hand I moved the hair from my left eye. "Just calm down. I'm here with you for the same reason. Change needs to happen. Now, just take a minute and then we'll head in. Orientation should be starting soon."

"I am calm just..." She put her hand on my arm, gripping it tightly. "I don't want to have to run again. Even if they find out about only you, and you try to run, I'm going with you. I don't want to be alone." She looked at dead in the eyes, her eyes welling up. "No matter what, please, don't do anything stupid. Don't become... A monster." She put her head on my shoulder, the tears soaking into my sleeve. "Please."

All I could do at that moment was put my hand on the back of her head, and comfort her like the friend I was. Ever since we had left Adam on that train every night was either no dreams or a nightmare that made her jump awake with tears in her eyes.

Out of us all, Adam had changed the most after the White Fang changed from peaceful protest to using violence. I didn't know why he had such a hatred for humans, but who could judge him? Or any of them? Everyone in the White Fang was either there to help bring equality or get revenge on humans. There was no in between, no grey area. Just black and white clothes and metal mask.

"Blake, I won't. I'm not him, and I never will be. Now come on, cheer up. Don't want to spoil the first day of becoming something better for the world, right?" I said, trying to put on the cheesiest smile I could.

She stood up straight and rubbed her eyes before shaking her head, a smile on her face. "You really are something Maverick."

"I sure am. And that something is your friend."

* * *

Once Blake had made sure there was no evidence of her crying we walked to the main hall. Surprisingly I was able to perfectly remember the way to it, after being away from home for so long. What surprised me, even more, was the number of students here.

Applicants for Beacon as far as the eye could see. Even as a kid I didn't remember seeing so many people packed in here just for the orientation. Meaning this group was full of talent... Or there was going to be a lot of dropouts once initiation came around. Sadly Ozpin had told me to not let anything slip to Blake or they'd make just that much more difficult.

We struggled to find a good spot, settling over by a girl in a frilled outfit like something a bartender would wear, with grey hair tied into a bun in the back. Next to her was another student, a small bit taller than her with the same shade of hair, except for the teal streaks in his hair in the back. Immediately the girl shifted over faster than a mouse going for cheese.

"Sorry, didn't see ya there." She said, her voice thick with a northern accent.

"Oh come on sis, don't be so shy! It's her first time out in public if ya know what I mean. Lass tends to shy away a lot." Her brother said, his voice having the same thick accent I'd heard from some further up in Vale.

"I do not! Just tryin to be polite is all..." She said, twirling a strand of hair with her finger. "Shut up anyways ya oaf, he's speaking."

Just like she said, the microphone was turned on. A light tapping noise and a cough were made to test it before the person finally spoke.

"I'll... Keep this brief." Ozpin said. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, on how to hone your craft and acquire new skills and to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy." He said, his voice heavy. People began to talk once he made that statement. "In need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But you will see at this school knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With his speech done he took his cane and began walking off stage, Glynda taking the microphone to talk.

"We will be gathering in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." She said, making it short and sweet.

"About damn time! Wonder if they got anything good to eat, huh sis?"

"Dario," The girl with grey hair said while putting her fingers to her forehead. "Why do you only ever think about eating? We're here to learn how to fight Grimm and serve the Kingdom not-"

"Who said I couldn't have a great time while doing it though?" He waited for a second, none of us replying. "Exactly. No one. See you all later after I find some grub to eat."

"Why you-" The girl waved her hand around in a flustered manner before turning to me and Blake. "I am very sorry for my brother's manners he's a bit of a... An extroverted person if you will. Goodbye for now!" She said as she ran after him.

"Well, that was unexpected for an orientation, Mav. Mav. Mav!"

It took Blake to lightly shove me before I was jogged from looking at the girl with gray hair run after her brother. I'd be lying if I didn't say I had been staring at a certain asset as she ran in the opposite direction of where I was.

I nervously scratched the back of my head after realizing what I had been doing. Blake's eyes were almost burning a hole into me.

"Boys will be boys..." She said as she walked off.

Despite how tempted I was to look down, I had already experienced the wrath of one looking at the rear of Blake Belladonna. That wasn't something I felt like revisiting today. There were many things to see in life, but if dying was the consequence, it wasn't worth it in my book.

* * *

"I know you like your space, so I'll just be over here for tonight while I sleep."

"Maverick, I told you before, it's not a problem. Just set your bag up over here." Blake in her robe, patted the floor next to her that was perfectly suitable for my jet-black sleeping bag. Meanwhile, I was already in it all zipped up and ready to fall asleep whenever I felt like it.

"Blake," I said, inching my neck out of the sleeping bag. "I trust you seeing me without a shirt on, and I'm kinda ticked I didn't pack extra, but please." I inched forward. "No one wants to see me without a shirt on."

"Mav, just about every other guy in here is purposely going shirtless for the sake of girls being in here. If I've seen you without it on, I'm sure nothing bad will happen to 're in perfect shape, we both know this." Blake stated plainly, turning another page in her book. If I remembered right, it was the one about a man with two souls, both vying for control over his body.

Giving in I inched over and slipped out halfway, my legs still in the sleeping bag. Blake was right about me being in perfect shape. At most I had maybe the small traces of a six pack, my only defining features being my arms from punching and swinging Lawless all the time.

"See was that so hard?"

"Hello!"

Coming up was none other than the Ruby Rose girl, wearing pink pants with strawberries on them with a black shirt, and her sister Yang Xiao Long, wearing black shorts and an orange top. I looked towards Blake, and whispered, the victory crisp in my voice for dramatic effect. "Called it!"

"I believe you two may know my sister?" Yang asked me and Blake I noded.

"You're that girl that exploded," Blake stated.

"Uh, yeah." Ruby extended her hand to Blake. "My name's Ruby." Seeing Blake wasn't going to shake her hand, I did instead. "You can call me crater... Actually, you can just call me Ruby." She said, her nervousness practically an odor any Faunus could smell.

"No need. The name's Maverick, but just call me Mav."

"Okay," Blake said, going back to her book.

They both looked at me for an answer, to which I shrugged. I couldn't do anything when Blake didn't want to talk to other people. It wasn't in my power to force her to do anything against her will outside of helping me train.

"So... What's your name?" Yang asked her.

"Blake."

"Well Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister. I like your bow!"

"Thanks."

"It goes well with your pajamas."

If the conversation wasn't awkward enough, it had just reached a whole new level of awkwardness.

"Nice night don't ya think?" Yang said, probably trying to get Blake to talk. From my experience though, it probably wasn't going to go well.

"Yes, it is. Almost as lovely as this book. That I will continue to read. As soon as you leave." She said, emphasizing on the word "book".

"Hey come on, at least try being a bit-"

"What's it about?" Ruby asked, cutting me off from asking Blake to open up a little bit.

"Huh?" Blake said, sounding confused. Then again, other than me no one else was really interested in just reading a book in order to read it.

"Your book," Ruby said. "Does it have a name?"

"Well, it's about a man with two souls. Each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh... that sounds... Lovely..." Yang said. It looked like the actual thought of it was a bit disturbing to her, but then again it kinda was when you thought about it.

"I love books. When I was a kid Yang would read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I wanna be a Huntress." Ruby explained, a smile on her face.

Blake then laughed, making me almost give myself whiplash as I turned around. "Why is that? Hoping you'll end up living happily ever after?" She asked Ruby.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I was hoping to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and who protected people who couldn't protect themselves."

"That's very ambitious for a child, but unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Hearing that, I began to slouch down.

"Well," Ruby said, "That's why we're here. To make it better."

"Oh! I'm so proud of my baby sister! Come here!" Yang said as she lovingly grabbed Ruby off the floor in a hug. Quickly it began to turn into a small fight as Ruby tried to get out of the hold.

Seeing it wasn't going to end anytime soon, I went back into my "cocoon". The sleeping bag may have had that shiny outside most bags do, but the inside was nice and comfortable like a fleece blanket. It didn't take long in order for me to pass out simply because of the atmosphere of the ballroom.

Even though I was asleep, there was that brief period where I was still conscious before fully passing out for the night. Somebody was moving closer to me until they were side-by-side with me, their hands in front of my face. I opened my lion eye to see it was Blake, her amber eyes just as heavy as mine. With a sigh, I bring myself closer as well.

"Just for tonight, okay?" I whispered to her.

"Thanks." She said, before closing her eyes and digging her head into my chest.

I could how tired I was just from the fact I didn't care if anyone saw us like this. It was the least I could do to comfort her as her friend. One question began to form in my mind though.

Did she see me as a friend she could be comfortable with, or something more?

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, how good it feels to get some more writing done. A nice big chapter for you all while I relax during the weekend doing some more writing and planning for the story. Now that the story is set up, time for some more build up, as a good question was brought up by a reviewer.**

 **TheUnknownUser2: Thank you for the compliment, and for pairings, I do not know where I want to go with this. I like having OCs that don't entirely mess with the canon but are still present in it. We have people from the original story who liked the Maverick and Yang pairing I did, and then there's also the fact I could do either OCxOC or one of the other girls who doesn't have a solid pairing in the show. All in all, it's up to what the viewers wanna see. Only then can I build off of that and see where it goes.**

 **Well, see ya guys next time!**


	5. Chapter 4: Not According To Plan

"Hey, Maverick, wake up," Blake said quietly in my ear.

Hearing her whisper in my ear made me roll over onto my other side. Of all the people in here, she knew I wasn't exactly a morning person. Right now was an exception since she had been laying right next to me. Both of us didn't want anyone to get the wrong impression.

Still, in my sleeping bag, I sat up halfway and drowsily looked around the ballroom. The greyish morning light was peeking through the windows, reminding me of the fact I could still be asleep right now if I wanted to.

Sadly I didn't have a choice in the matter. Everyone else would be getting up soon as well. I slipped my left arm out and unzipped my sleeping bag, getting out of it to stand up and yawn. My arms and legs went stiff as I stretched in the middle of yawning. With my right hand, I moved my snow-white hair in front of my golden lion eye, leaving only my sky blue one for people to see.

If anyone else was up they'd see a well-muscled, but a still lanky eighteen-year-old male with snow-white hair in nothing but black shorts. The morning light made my skin look even paler than it already was. Gathering my stuff I headed to the bathroom.

With a quick minute, I was in a pair of blue jeans and my black sleeveless vest I always wore. Sadly I didn't have an extra t-shirt to wear along with it. I walked up to the mirror, making sure my hair was combed perfectly to hide my Faunus trait from view. The ebony comb faded back into nothingness once I was done using it. It was something to this day that confused me on how exactly my semblance worked.

After getting myself dressed I had a silent breakfast with Blake, something we were used to. I had eaten some eggs and bacon, and Blake just had toast and tea. Unlike her being a cat with cat ears on her head as her Faunus trait, me being a lin had more than just my one lion eye, I happened to have quite the appetite of one as well.

Hopefully, I wouldn't throw it all up once we were launched off the cliffside by Ozpin and Glynda. That was our initiation this morning, something I couldn't tell Blake, or anyone. We'd be launched into the Emerald Forest, have to fight through Grimm, if any, grab the "artifact" they'd be using, and get back to the cliffside.

While eating I spent most of the time trying to find out some sort of landing strategy. I'd either have to just go with the flow and use the momentum to propel myself or stop it so I wouldn't have to worry about breaking my neck or wasting my Aura to heal myself.

Blake would give me looks here and there as we ate, and eventually made our way to the locker room where all of our weapons were being kept. Never before had Lawless felt so good in my hands like the great katana-whip it was.

The mahogany handle led to the white-furred disk that acted as the guard for it, and that to the grey and black blade. With two presses on the guard over the handle, the blade separated into segments, becoming a bladed whip. I give it a good spin before pressing the guard again, the sword becoming whole so I could sheathe it.

"You look happy."

Turning around to Blake, I smiled. "Of course I am! Lawless is my pride and joy! You can never separate a swordsman from his sword for too long, or else they both become dull."

She sheathed her own weapon, Gambol Shroud. It was a pistol, katana, and the sheathe acted like a cleaver. "I know, it just seems you're more... upbeat since we've got here. It's like the old you is gone." Blake said with a smile. "It makes me happy."

"No, that part is always going be there. But," I put Lawless into the loop in my jeans to keep it in place. "Sometimes you just need to move forward from the past. Hopefully, we can end up with the same team. You know the plan, right?" I asked her.

"I do." Blake nodded, walking next to me as we made our way through the locker room. "Try and put some good into the world, and fix what the White Fang has done?"

"Right," I said, putting my hand out for a fist bump.

Blake looked at it for a moment, before giving it a light tap with her own, getting a smile from me. We stared at each other smiling until an announcement kicked us both out of our daze. Even though I felt something brush my hand lightly, my ears found Glynda's voice to be more important.

"Would all First-Year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all First Year students please report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

"Well, time to spread our wings and start flying," I said as I began to head to the exit of the locker room.

"What does that mean?" Blake asked, confused by what I said.

"Don't worry Blake, you'll see. You'll see..."

* * *

You know that feeling when you go to the doctors, and know you're about to get a shot and that it's going to hurt? The same dread was what filled me as I stood on the mechanical plates lining Beacon Cliff. No one else knew what they did, but I sure did.

And I was not going to like what they did at all, not one bit.

We all stood on one, shoulder to shoulder. Some of us had weapons out, others not entirely sure of what was even going on. At the other end, Ozpin and Glynda stood facing all of us, both wielding a cup of coffee and a tablet. Ozpin had on his green suit, and Glynda a white sweater, purple cap, glasses over her green eyes, and of course her black heels she had worn when I was younger.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors," Ozpin said, his voice taking on his usual calm attitude. "And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now," Glynda said. "I'm sure many of you have heard rumors on the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion." At this, some of the student's faces light up, and other still concerned at how teams would be set up. "Each of you will be given teammates. Today." She said, letting the word drop like a bomb on a village.

Ozpin then took the lead again. "These teammates will be with for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with. That being said, the person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." A high pitched "what" was made at the other end of the long line, no doubt someone who already had a plan set for teaming up. "After you've partnered up, you will make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin continued. "You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you _will_ die. You will be monitored for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. There will be an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several 'relics'. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" He asked, taking a sip from his cup of coffee. "None? Good. Now take your positions."

Just as he said we all began to get ready to be sent flying off the cliff side. My hand hovered over the handle of Lawless, ready to be drawn at any moment. I had my right foot forward, and my left foot back, ready to kick off once I needed to.

Right next to me stood Blake. She gave me a final look before facing forward as the mechanical plate sent her flying into the air. I did the same, preparing myself to be shot off into the sky. At least Blake didn't have to worry about falling, she'd just land on her feet.

The real problem was how I was going to land.

Two options were put in front of me. Either I go with the flow and use the momentum to carry myself forward or try to stop it completely and find a partner. Numerous ideas were going through my head until I felt the gears underneath me move and turn.

Getting ready I put my hands up, getting into a stance. Immediately all I could hear was the sound of the wind flying by me as I was shot into the air without warning. At that moment my instincts began to kick in as I treeline steadily coming towards me.

I drew Lawless, and aimed the blade towards a tree, pulling on the trigger guard. The katana blade separated into segments, shooting into the wood with a satisfying "thunk". I pulled the trigger again, reeling myself in to close the distance. At the same time, I pulled myself forward, sending myself flying in a straight line to control the fact I was "flying" through the air, just above the trees.

After sheathing Lawless I put both my hands out, summoning Greed. Black and yellow energy covered my hands, fingers, and forearms in cold metal. Taking the clawed gauntlets I grabbed a tree branch, spinning myself around it a few times before flinging myself back into the air.

Next, I summoned spiked greaves for both of my legs. A tall pine tree was coming up, perfect for me to grab onto. I had my claws at the ready, and my spikes knees as well. With all my strength I hugged onto the tree, digging my claws and spikes into it to stop my momentum from crashing right through it.

A few seconds passed as I tried to breathe and calm down my heart rate. Making the spike greaves disappear I climbed down to a more solid branch, and sat on it, my back against the trunk for support. Greed faded back into nothingness, and I began to think about how to go about my mission.

My main priority was to protect Ruby Rose, that was clear. Meaning the best way to go about that was to find her and make sure to get on her team. Then again, that was the best way. Right now though, I had no clue where she was in this forest. Not to mention the fact of all the other people going through initiation along with is.

The deck was metaphorically stacked against me.

Thing is, I loved playing games with a minimum chance of winning.

I stood up and looked around the forest for any signs of movement. The Emerald Forest was constantly filled with Grimm to give First Years a challenge. Any gunshot was perfect because that just left my ears to filter which one belonged to a sniper rifle. If I found out which one sounds like a sniper rifle, and that would lead me to Ruby. Set game, and match.

I closed my eyes and focused on the sound of the forest. In the White Fang, all infiltration operatives were taught two things- How to be quiet, and how to be aware of what wasn't quiet.

Wind blowing through the trees...

Branches snapping...

Explosions and gunshots going off...

At the sound of gunshots, I focused, discerning the sound of the gun itself. It wasn't like the crack of thunder that a sniper rifle had. More like a loud bang, with spaces in between. The only thing that came to mind with that was a pump-action shotgun, by the time in between shots.

It was then I finally heard it- A loud crack of thunder that echoed.

Quickly I summoned Greed again and propelled myself off of the tree and through the numerous branches like a monkey. The sound had come from the east, not too far from where I had landed and stopped to listen.

No doubt I was making enough noise for any Grimm to follow me, but at least I'd be able to rip through them if I had to. I was proven right as I heard the heavy panting of a dog underneath me, along with agonized howls.

Beowolves.

They weren't after me though. I could hear the sounds of someone- a girl- Shouting as the sound of metal being swung continued. It was almost like she was a primal animal. I stopped and landed on the ground, almost entranced by the grey-haired girl carrying a heavy claymore.

With a deadly spin, she cleaved a Beowolf by the waist and then turned to stab another right through its bone mask. Her eyes were ablaze like they were small purple flames. I almost lost myself in the deadly dance she was in before I remembered what I was supposed to be doing. With a turn on my heel, I began to walk off until I heard a different yell from her, and the sound of something heavy hitting a tree.

She let out a pained shout as her body flew right past me and onto the ground in front of me.

SHIT! I screamed in my head as we both made eye contact.

"I remember you. The girl with the bow's brother, right?" She said, and then her face cemented it.

That grey metallic hair, and the bartender-looking suit, along with the thick northern Vale accent. It was the girl who had shied away from me and Blake during orientation. My only question was why was she so shy when she could fight like that?

"Yes. Mind helping me here lad? I think I bit off more than I can chew." She said, laughing a small bit as she struggled to stand up.

"Well, my code of honor doesn't exactly let me say no." I offered my clawed hand to her, to which she grabbed as I lifted her up.

"Aren't you just a gentleman! Handle that fleabag and then we'll get to formalities. Can ya drink to that?" She asked.

With a crack of my knuckles, I walked over to the Beowolf, the wolf-like Grimm snarling, ready to pounce. "Yes, I can."

With a spring I shot forward, my clawed gauntlet meeting the Grimm's own claws. I stepped back, and shot forward once again, slicing its side open with my right hand. Using the momentum, I spun to get behind it, taking my left hand like a blade and stabbing right through its stomach. As it let out a howl of pain I jumped back, dodging the backhand it went to hit me with.

Sure it was only a Grimm, but that didn't mean it was worthy to use my sword against. If my parents taught me anything, it was that only a worthy opponent should have the chance to be attacked with someone's sword. A random beast of Grimm didn't deserve that chance.

With its orange flaming eyes, the Beowolf pounced at me, its claws outstretched to rip me apart. As it struck down I calmly moved to the side, and shot out my left hand like a snake, taking my clawed gauntleted hand and ripping its throat out without a second thought. I walked back over to the girl with grey hair, letting Greed turn back into black mist, and then into nothingness, just like the Grimm's corpse.

"So, what's your name?" I asked her, the girl's mouth open in shock.

"N-Nickole Newgate." She gave a small bow, using her claymore to support herself. "If you hadn't come I might have been a snack for a different pack. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I did what any other decent person would." I said, putting my arm around her. "Need some help?"

She nodded. "Yes, just until my Aura gets working... What's your name?"

"Maverick Blackstone. Or you can just call me Mav. Less of a waste of breath."

Nickole looked at me with wide eyes. "Blackstone?! The same name as that family of famous sword masters from Mistral? But their estate burned down years ago! No bodies found or anything!" She exclaimed, before covering her mouth. "Or do you just happen to have the last name?"

With a sigh, I let my head drop. I expected a reaction once I said my last name, but then again my family had only lived in Mistral, so I didn't expect the first person I met here at Beacon to know the history behind my family. If anything I thought only that Schnee and maybe those who went out of their way to learn about history would know about the Blackstone family at all.

"No, same family. I'm guessing you're a fan of them?" I asked her, a smile trying to make its way onto my face.

"No! It's j-just... Well... Yeah, I am..." She admitted, sounding embarrassed. We continued our way north on the way to the temple. "The Blackstone's are famous, ya know? A family who've focused on mastering a style of swordsmanship that's been around since before the Great War. Sorry if a lady is interested in stuff like that..."

"Why are you sorry? What law says a girl can't be interested in swords? If you feel like it's right, then wield the sword like it's your own soul." I said my voice almost near shouting. "It might sound different coming from me, but if you like swords, alright, that's you. Do what you want to, and don't let anyone say different."

"My family wasn't exactly happy about me being interested in stuff like that, except for my brother Dario. He was the only exception. Thank you, though, Mr. Blackstone. That is if it's okay to call you that!" She said, her face red.

"Just call me Maverick or Mav," I told her. "I'm a person just like you are."

"Okay, Mr.- I mean- Mav." Nickole beamed a big smile. "Seems we're both partners now, huh?"

"Seems so," I said, a small grin on my face, despite my plans hit a bump in the road.

"So, I take it your good with that claymore?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I was kinda inspired by Murasaki Blackstone."

"My mother?"

"Oh yeah, she is your mother, isn't she? Well, the books say in her younger years she used to use a sword called a no... no... Ugh, sorry if I'm not good with Mistralian names."

Honestly, I was shocked. Thinking about it my mom did use to have a giant sword over the mantle and even had me use my semblance to memorize it if I needed to ever use it. Talking to Nickole was bringing back all sorts of memories. "A nodachi. It's like a katana, but a log bigger."

"That's what it was. We didn't have nodachis though. This claymore was the closest thing to it, but it works. It might seem weird, but the reason I came here was so I could travel the world, and maybe become the next Murasaki, you know?" She then lifted my arm off of herself. "I think I can walk normally now, plus, seems we got company."

She pointed to the forest, the sound of trees crashing getting closer and closer. With surprising strength, she hoisted her claymore onto her shoulder and smiled. For some reason, I smiled as well. It was like her mood was contagious.

I flexed my hands, summoning Greed. I brought my hands up, arcing my fingers to make the claws on the end more prominent. Sure I could've drawn my sword, but I didn't want to scare Nickole with my own swordsmanship. For now the clawed gauntlets I had relied on as my second choice would do the talking today.

We both got ready, as the Deathstalker crashed through, a red-haired girl in armor running from it.

* * *

 **A/N: Haha! Yes! Another one bites the dust! I love having days off and being able to get some writing down for Midnight. Now as for Nickole, those who read my old story would know her as "Nava", after the color Navajo White. I decided to change this to "Nickole", for a nickel. As for Murasaki being Maverick's mother while Ming called her "Mary", it's like calling Maverick Mav, a short name. And now for a segway to the reviews from the last chapter!**

 **Guest: Thank you for a response to what pairing I should do. Most likely I'll go with Maverick X Yang, just need to find a way to build it up and get the two on a "common ground".**

 **Nitehwk182: Yeah I felt like having him be a "prodigy" and being a young huntsman didn't sit well, and it'd make him more grounded with the other characters. Not to mention how Ironwood will feel about him being there, don't wanna be there for that meeting. Also, thank you for your input on pairings, and giving me an idea of how I can build Yang and Maverick's relationship. I might use it, or I might come up with something, who knows.**


	6. Chapter 5: Nevermore

To give you a mental picture of a Death Stalker, allow me to explain.

To start off they look like any standard scorpion you'd see in the desert. A pair of claws for grabbing prey, and a stinger to poison prey, along with eight spider-like legs. The difference? Well take the scorpion and enlarge it to about the size of a bus, color it black with white bone plating, and the usual red markings found on Grimm. Oh, and the fact it's stinger was a bright golden color. Honestly, meeting one for the first time would be terrifying.

That and if you were Nickole who _was_ currently terrified.

With a scream that would be death to any Faunus with enhanced hearing, she began to run in the other direction along with the red-haired girl in armor. The girl ran with us, her armor making a light clanking as we all ran from it.

"Who, what, when, where why, and how!? " I asked, trying to keep it short as a tree beside me was cut in half by one of its claws.

"Cave. Thought it was a relic, wasn't a relic, my partner got thrown in this direction, and I'm sorry for bringing this thing near you two!" She said, trying to keep it short.

"Don't be!"

"You should be sorry!" Nickole shouted, her eyes full of fear and anger. "Not even lunch yet and we're gonna die! We're gonna DIE!"

"We won't die!" I shouted. "Just need to lead it into the open, or something! Don't look back and run!"

I began to run for my life, despite how bad I wanted to rip the thing apart. My instincts to kill a creature that was actively threatening me was strong, but I didn't want to scare Nickole and this red-haired girl away. Not because they were girls and I'd be embarrassed. I didn't have anything close to a filter when I was in a fight and able to go all-out on an opponent, especially Grimm.

The trees began to become less thick, the sight of what looked like temple ruins in front of us. Putting in more effort I sent my Aura into my legs, causing my feet to push me away from the ground.

Once in front of them both, I put out my left hand and summoned a giant fan. Nickole and the red-haired girl ran past me, both stopping. "Don't stop, keep going! This is just to buy time!" I shouted as I took the giant fan, and opened it. With a flick of my wrist and a good swing, a blast of air shot forward. Leaves and twigs left the ground, hitting against the Death Stalker. It hissed as the wind stopped it dead in its tracks, which made me smile. Seems Envy was still as reliable as ever. "Now, we run," I said, letting the giant fan dissipate as we all began running off towards the temple.

It took all of my willpower to not turn around and finish the job, but there were more important things in sight. What was worst was the amount of energy my arms had to put in just to use Envy in order to give us enough time before the scorpion Grimm could get back up to speed.

With a jump, I and Nickole busted through the trees, the red-haired girl still heading in a beeline for the temple. The Death Stalker went to grab her with its right claw, only for her to jump through with a sword and shield in hand.

"Jaune!" She yelled, still running from the Grimm.

What unfolded next was a series of events that simply left me wondering why I even decided to apply for Beacon in the first place. Ruby's sister Yang's hair seemed to ignite with flames as she began yelling, no doubt cracking under pressure. If that wasn't enough, above us was a Nevermore.

A Nevermore...

Face met hand as I slapped it on my own, and sighed.

"Can we just... Ya know? For one BLOODY HELL OF A MINUTE, NOT HAVE SOMETHING HAPPEN!?"

Shouting loudly I stood up, Greed wrapping around my forearms.

I walked over, ready to kill something. _ANYTHING_ relating to a Grimm or that was a tree as I walked up to the Temple, where the so-called _relics,_ were nothing more than damn chess pieces! This is what we were doing for the initiation? Going through a forest of death, almost dying to a giant insect...

FOR CHESS PIECES!?

If anything was going to happen, it was going to be me having one hell of a talk with Ozpin after this was all over. After picking up a golden pawn, I heard a loud "thump". I looked behind to see it was the red-haired girl we had been running with, slowly getting up.

Don't get me wrong though, I wasn't always like this. But sometimes there were days that even the most collected individuals, crack. Right now was one of those said moments for me.

"Hey, now the gang's all here!" Yang said, no doubt trying to make a joke on the situation. "Now we can die together."

For some reason, a small bit of spit flew from my mouth as the joke turned a bit dark. For me, it was surprisingly funny.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby shouted, running towards the Death Stalker.

At that moment I dropped the chess piece, realizing what was about to happen. Sure on her record, she was handy with her scythe, but she wasn't a match for a Grimm of that size without some basic back up.

With a shot from her sniper rifle scythe, she went forward to slice it. With a bat from its claw, she went flying back closer to me, which was a good thing. I began to pick up speed, seeing the Death Stalker wasn't just running, it was about to charge right at her.

Everything was off the table for me.

Greed was absorbed as I activated Sloth, the jet-black knight armor surrounding me with the clawed gauntlets being the only difference from its usual set-up. Even if I wasn't able to get her out of its path, at least I'd be the only one taking damage.

"Ruby!" I heard Yang shout from behind me.

 _Okay, I can handle two. It'll wreck my muscles for the rest of the day, but at least they'll be safe._

From the sky, a loud shriek was made, undeniably belonging to the Nevermore that had found its way here. Looking up I could see feathers flying from the air, penetrating the ground. One shot down into Ruby's cloak, stopping her from running towards me and Yang.

By reflex I stopped, two of the feathers hitting me and flying off to the side. Even with blocking them, the row in front of me was impossible for me to move through in order to get to her. For once I began to feel fear as I saw the Death Stalker's tail rise up, its gold stinger about to come down.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted again, concern in her voice.

"Get out of the way kid!" I shouted, my hand going for Lawless, Sloth beginning to mold around me like syrup. It didn't matter if the forest was leveled, I had my job that Ozpin gave me.

As I began to draw my katana-whip, the sound of crackling and the feeling of a cold breeze went throughout the area.

Everything had stopped as I looked at the Death Stalker's tail frozen, and Ruby Rose safe and sound as Weiss Schnee spoke to her. Letting myself calm down I et Lawless drop back into its sheath. Sloth and Greed both dissipated as I stood up and watched as Yang ran up to Ruby, giving her sister a hug.

We went back over to the ruins, the blonde guy knight armor pointing to the sky with concern in his eyes. "That thing is circling back, what are we gonna do?"

"Look," Weiss began. "There's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." She looked at the "relics".

I turned to Nickole, and she nodded pulling out the gold pawn piece.

"She's right." Ruby agreed. "Our mission is to grab a relic and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Seems you've learned a lot today," I added, giving her a smile. "Any objections?"

"Run and live huh?" The knight-boy asked. "That's an idea I can get behind."

Anyone who hadn't grabbed a piece took one for each group of partners there was. Right now we all had one thought- Get out of here like we were told to from the beginning. Even more, the cracking and screeching of the Death Stalker trying to free its tail was an added motivator.

"It's time we left." A student in green Mistralian garb said.

"Right." Ruby agreed. "Let's go!"

As we began to run I saw Blake a small bit ahead, her black hair topped with a bow tie all too visible.

"Miss me?" I asked, a smile on my face.

She took a moment in mock thinking before answering with a smile on her face. "Not really, it's been fun doing this."

"I bet it has. Now," I took a moment before asking my question out loud. "What's the plan?"

* * *

We all ran as we made our way to the bottom of the cliffside. The closer we got, the more ruins we began to see. Long ago the area must've been a castle or fort, but now it was like a skeleton of its former self. The only sign of life was the Nevermore flying over us and the ruins.

You could hear the heavy wings beat as it kept itself above the ground, the light mist adding to the atmosphere. As soon as we all saw the giant raven Grimm we took cover behind some stone walls. Each of us got into position as a loud thump was made. From the sound of it, it had landed. I was right as I heard it let out a screech that sounded like an animal dying.

Behind us, with a loud crash, the Death Stalker came through the trees with its own screech.

"Oh man, run!" The Knight-guy shouted.

"Nora! Distract it!" The one in green told the ginger wearing a white shirt with a sleeveless black vest a bit like mine, and a pink skirt.

As we ran she took out a grenade launcher, shooting pink explosives at the Nevermore as it shot down more of its feathers. Letting off another screech it flew away, allowing us to get into another position. So far everything had been going exactly like we needed it to.

Looking behind me for a moment I could see Blake, the boy in green, and the girl with the grenade launcher running from the Death Stalker. We began to run for the bridge, the girl with red-hair telling us to go as she rolled to get behind us, changing her sword into a rifle, shooting it along with the green-clothed guy before getting away from a swipe of its claws.

Just when I thought we had gotten away, I heard the heavy flapping of wings. I looked to see the Nevermore coming straight for the bridge we were running across.

"Run!" I shouted, summoning Greed.

As it made an impact I jumped, flailing my arms in case I had to grab onto a ledge, which luckily I didn't have to. Unluckily, only me, Ruby, the knight, and Yang had made it safely while Blake and two others were stuck holding off the Death Stalker.

"Man we gotta get over there, they need help!" Knight said.

"Let's do this!" The ginger said, her voice filled with determination.

"I'm up for it," I added.

"Okay! But uh... How are we gonna do this?" He asked. "I don't think any of us could make that jump."

The girl laughed before knocking the knight boy and me back. With the sound of metal shifting her grenade launcher turned into a Warhammer. She jumped and turned into the air to face us, the weapon raised in the air. Was she going to...

 _Oh no..._ I thought to myself, already knowing what she was trying to do.

Once the hammer met the bit bridge we were flung over to the other side, the boy in knight armor shouting in fear while I tried my best to not scream from seeing how high up we were. Before we knew it we were all over with the Death Stalker, the girl taking her hammer and slamming it into the scorpion Grimm's bone plate that was on protecting its head.

The Death Stalker didn't like this, taking its stinger to stab her. All it did was hit the ground and make her slide back into Blake, knocking her off.

"Blake!" I shouted, running off the ledge and drawing Lawless in its full glory.

I didn't care about how high we were right now. All I cared about was getting Blake before she fell. I felt relieved as I saw her shoot out Gambol Shroud, and swing herself around a pillar. Doing the same I pulled on Lawless' guard, the katana blade separating and shooting into the same pillar. Once I was able to see Blake she pointed up, the Nevermore flying around as the other shot into it.

 _I see..._

Taking her lead I reeled myself in and flying off with Blake as we went to attack it. We both took our weapons and ran down its back cutting and slicing before jumping off of it, landing next to Ruby, Yang, and Weiss. With a quick flick, I sheathed the katana and listened as Blake spoke.

"It's tougher than it looks." She said. Which was true, the feathers were incredibly durable it seemed.

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yang shouted, loading her gauntlets.

Blake gave me a concerned look. "Can you-"

Before she could even finish I held out both my hands, an obsidian bow forming out of black smoke, along with a few arrows floating around me. Taking one, I nocked the arrow and drew back with all my strength. Once I had sight of it, I let loose.

"Of course I can," I said reassuringly.

The Nevermore was met with explosions of ice, fire, bullets, and arrows as it flew towards us, letting out what must have been a screech of annoyance. Even with a number of projectiles hitting it, it still made a beeline right for us. I let the bow dissipate as I re-summoned Greed, shouting "Brace yourselves!" as the Grimm crashed through the pillars supporting the dome we were standing on.

Taking the claws I began to grab onto pieces of debris, propelling myself upwards to a more solid piece of stone. Bringing back my arm, I activated the special function Greed had. After all, it was a weapon I just happened to borrow for my "Arsenal".

Jets of yellow flames came to life as I was shot forward and up into the air, and back down as I landed a punch to the ground to land on another stone bridge. Blake rolled next to me, steadying herself as she stood up and looked at my arms.

"Finally using them like your supposed to?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes, and I think Red is coming up with a plan."

Just like I said, Ruby flew over using her weapon's recoil. She then looked at me. "Mav, I need you to get up there with Yang! I need you to do something."

"What would that 'something' be exactly?"

"I don't know! Just make it hurt!" Ruby said loudly. "I got a plan, and I just need you to hurt it!" It was then the sound of explosions increased as the Nevermore got closer, Yang shooting into its mouth. The red-cloaked girl then pointed up. "NOW!"

"GOT IT!"

Taking Greed I shot myself up into the ground and summoned Sloth around me. With all my strength I sunk Greed into the Nevermore's neck, and let out a yell from my body as I lifted and threw it into the mountainside, using my Aura to increase my strength to as far as I could. Once I felt it hit the cold, hard stone cliff, I used the jets on Greed to send myself away from it. I had done my part.

It was then I saw a spark of silver and felt someone grab me as slid across a stone bridge. Greed and Sloth both disappeared as Nickole helped me stand up. I had used up practically all of my Aura just to slam the raven Grimm, not to mention not have my muscles rip apart.

Nickole was a light with energy as silver-colored lightning crackled all over her body, her violet eyes glowing. She smiled before turning me around. "Well, aren't we all just a bunch of powerhouses?" She said.

All of my breath was taken away as I watched Ruby Rose run up the cliffside, the Nevermore's neck stuck with her scythe under it. She let off a shot to increase her momentum, before decapitating it. The whole world seemed to go silent as we watched the body fall down past th ruins, and into the misty chasm underneath. Not a single sound was made or heard.

Not from me.

Or Nickole.

Not the others who had taken care of the Death Stalker.

Not even the body itself that was falling through the air.

Using my right arm I got myself out of Nickole's supporting grip and sat down. It wasn't long before I began laughing.

"Maverick, are you okay?"

My laughing increased before I let out a sight and smiled. "I'm fine." I looked up, Ruby Rose's cloak fluttering in the wind as she stood on top of the cliffside. "Just all of the adrenaline and excitement of today taking its toll on me." Gravity took control as I fell on my back, and let my eyes close with a yawn. "You may wanna have someone carry me, cause I'm going to sleep for now."

Nickole let out a sound of surprise "What!? Falling asleep at a time like this...?"

"No, just resting a bit. That was hell and a half."

"You're right," She sat down beside me, taking a sheath off her back and putting her claymore into it. "Let's give us a few minutes to rest before climbing that cliff. Speaking of, how are we going to get up there?"

I was about to close my eyes until I reopened them, and looked back over at her. "Not a damn clue."

* * *

 **A/N: Great question, how did everyone get back up 0_o? Either way, let's just leave that one open for how it happened. Feels good to get another chapter done. Means one closer to getting back to where the former story was, and a bit more with what Volumes 4 and 5 have shown us. Can't wait to get the "Mistral Arc" I have planned, and of course, the Fall of Beacon, because to be fair Volume 3 was a roller coaster none of knew we had bought a ticket for. Now to the reviews!**

 **Nitehwk: Glad to see you're enjoying the story, and that people enjoyed the former Midnight as well. Now for pairings, I may juggle a bit. Not anything like a harem, but maybe some nice dedicated chapters to see how each possible pairing feels to me as the author. The Mav and Yang dynamic was good since I wrote it to be that way. Still, want to see where some other pairings can go, but most likely Mav and Yang will be the main. Once again, thanks for some suggestion on how to "break the ice" between these two. I got something nice and crispy planned for it.**

 **nukacolafission: So am I, took so long to work out how exactly I want this story to work and be better than the original.**

 **That's all for now, see ya next chapter! To which may be very soon now that I'm seeing where I want this story to go.**


End file.
